nuestra historia
by beth st.jonh
Summary: una historia donde el protagonista es el amor en todas sus facetas........


NUESTRA HISTORIA...capitulo 1 ( mi lugar en tu vida)..

RIN GLORY subia en el ascensor con destino al piso 18 del ostentoso edificio empresarial donde se ostentaban la oficina de la empresa exportadora mas importamte del pais (taisho group.) en donde era la ASISTENTE PRECIDENCIAL.

su fundador el sr. inu no taisho se habia retirado hace 3 años dejando su amada empresa en manos de sus 2 hijos .,sesshomaru y inuyasha taisho…….por ser naturalmente frio,calculador,y capaz hasta el infinito sesshomaru fue nombrado presidente y inuyasha vicepresidente.

Cuando por fin llego al lobby del piso presidencial de dirigio a su escritorio ,encendio su computador ,preparo la agenda electronica a espera de su jefe,veia la cantidad de papeles que archivar ,cartas que redactar ,y una lista de llamadas que realizar.

Pensaba que seria otro extenuante dia siendo la asistente personal del presidente de la empresa ,sesshomaru taisho.

Aunque costaba creerlo no sentia miedo por la pesada rutina al contrario nada le importaba tan solo por estar con el ;su frio,implacable y exigente jefe,y a la vez lejano secreto e imposible gran amor.

Se enamoro perdidamente de el mismo dia que el la entrevisto personalmente para ocupar el lugar que tiene ahora , ( aunque habeses ni ella misma tiene claro cual es su verdadero lugar)……..el aun no habia llegado y no pudo evitar analizar su actual presente .

Situación: llevaba 3 años siendo la asistente perfecta para las necesidades de su jefe ,conocia a sesshomaru a palmo y palpo ,sabia lo que odiaba ,lo que despreciaba, sus gusto todo absolutamente todo incluyendo sus interminables aventuras amorosas de 2 dias y 1 noche…propias de un play boy como el……

Y como no saber de todas sus amorios si el le encargaba la especial tarea de enviar flores, comprar regalos, y reservar suites con champagne , fresas y velas incluidas ; eso era el verdadero infierno para ella…

Posibilidades : renunciar y olvidarlo para siempre; o podia seguir trabajando con el y morir por dentro ; o podia armarse de valor y confesarle sus sentimientos aunque el la despidiera en el acto…

Era un calvario ver llegar siempre una mujer distinta y aun asi aguantaba su rabia ,su dolor, sus celos por no ser ella y no corforme con eso tambien tenia que soportar las descargas de histerias de esas mujeres cuando el decidia terminar con la (relacion). ..…

Pensaba que lentamente se hundia en un pozo sin fondo del cual solo el podia salvarla; era desesperante,frustante que la persona que mas ames en la vida te ignores como si fueras todo menos que nada; cada desplante suyo,cada palabra hiriente ,falta de atencion por parte de alguien a quien te entregas a diario completamente sin pedir nada a cambio ...

RIN: mi vida es como una playa sin sol , fria y vacia...

Se dirigio ala imponente oficina que representaba todo lo que el era , elegancia impactante, porte gallardo, y gran clase. habrio los amplios ventanales para que el sol llenara el lugar a pesar de que el lo detestaba ,admiró cada rincón como si fuera la primera vez y en su escritorio habia una foto de el y otra vez admiro sus ojos se moria de ganas por ver amor en ellos y no ese dejo de agradecimiento por ser su constante salvadora cada vez que olvidaba una reunion ,una fecha ,una llamada y una que otra cita.

De pronto su corazon dio un vuelco total y empezo a acelerar sus latidos acompañados por el gran silencio que estremecio el lobby ,eso solo significaba una cosa el habia llegado.

rin: -Buenos días, señor…

Sessh:(frio) buen dia rin.

El hizo un ademan con una mano , Ella deja el paquete de papeles sobre el escritorio. Le deja una nota que dice que debe firmarlos para el medio día y de la misma manera silenciosa en la que entró, salió de aquella oficina. Apenas consigue volver a su escritorio cuando suena el teléfono.

-Buen día, presidencia…

-Comunícame con Sesshoumaru!

-El señor se encuentra en una reunión…

-No me vengas con bobadas! Sé que está en su oficina.

-Es cierto, pero está en una reunión. Y me pidió que no le pasara llamadas. Desea dejar algún mensaje.

-Puedes decirle que……...La mujer colgó el teléfono con tanta fuerza que Rin debió apartar el auricular de su oído por el ruido.

La joven de melena azabache, ojos esmeraldas y largas piernas se puso de pie y entró en la oficina de su jefe. Él terminaba la llamada que estaba haciendo y fijó su mirada ambarina, capaz de brindar el calor de el mismo sol, pero fría como el ártico en su secretaria.

Rin:-Le llamó la señorita holly…

Seshh:-Qué dijo?

Rin:-Tal parece que ya no está en su lista de amigos.

Sessh:-Algo más?

Rin :-Nada más señor…

Sessh:-Bien…

El simplemente verlo le daba aliento para continuar con sus deberes. Se creía una idiota por ser capaz de enamorarse de aquel hombre tan frío y cerrado, y con una mente obstusa.

Realmente sus personalidades no parecían encajar. Ella siempre sonriente, difícil de enojar y alegre. En tanto, un témpano de hielo brindaba más calor que él. Salió de la oficina y volvió a su escritorio soltando un suspiro.

Rin:-(Es tan guapo… pero como no tengo fideicomiso ni soy rubia… soy invisible para él…)

Ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, entró en la oficina para buscar los documentos que debían estar firmados.

Rin:-Señor, debo llevar los documentos a mercadeo…

Sessh:-Ahí están.

Rin:-Desea que los revise? En caso de que no haya visto alguno?

Sessh:-Sí, hazlo…

Rin se inclinó sobre el escritorio y revisó los documentos uno por uno. Estaba tan concentrada en hacer su trabajo a la perfección que no notaba que algo con lo que imaginaba incontables noches tal vez se estaba haciendo realidad. El imponente magnate la miraba, examinado sus largas y bien tornadas piernas, hoy resaltadas por esos zapatos de tacón nuevos, excepcionalmente altos y con la falda que llegaba justo al punto donde cualquier hombre desearía más. Examinó su escote, completamente entre los parámetros profesionales, pero sus voluminosas curvas rayando en el escándalo.

Rin:-Le faltó este, señor… disculpe, las hojas se pegaron…

Sessh:-Usted les puso pegamento?

Rin:-No… cómo cree?

Rin le sonrió tratando de aminorar la tensión en el ambiente.

Sessh:-Entonces no tiene por qué disculparse.

Rin:-Lo siento… ah! Lo siento…

Sesssh:-Cuántas veces se va a disculpar sin razón?

--------------------------

Rin:-Está listo.

Sessh:-Gracias,

Rin tomó todos los papeles y los organizó.

Rin:-Se le ofrece algo más?

Sessh:-No, gracias. Después de llevarlos, puede irse a almorzar.

Rin:-Sí, señor……

De esa manera rin salio de la oficina rumbo al dinner donde siempre almorzaba con sus 2 mejores amigas…….

-----------------------------------------------------

Rin había llegado al dinner y de inmediato pudo ver a sus amigas.

Ahome: que tal amiga.

Sango: hola Rin, y como va el día traes una cara?

Rin: ya saben lo normal, papeles, llamadas, faldas……etc,etc……..

Sango: no se como puedes aguantar tanto, por kami tienes que hacer algo y pronto.

Ahome: es verdad Rin no puedo creer que sigas así como si nada pasara.

Rin : acaso creen que no lo se, si sigo así por mas tiempo me volveré loca. Por eso pensé en algunas soluciones.

San/ahome: cuales soluciones?

Rin:#1 renunciar y olvidar,#2 continuar como hasta ahora y morir o #3 armarme de valor y confesarle lo que siento y pelear por el contra todas esas zorras mal vivientes.

Sango: obvio que optaras por la # 3 ¿verdad?

Ahome: tendría que estar desquiciado para no fijarse en ti.

Rin: si durante este tiempo no lo ha hecho que te hace pensar que ahora si lo hará..

Ahome: por que tu no lo has querido así, eres tu la culpable de que el te vea como su inmaculada asistente o secretaria como sea.

Rin: (confundida) que dices que yo soy la culpable de que el me ignore como mujer…

San/aho: si lo eres

Rin: explíquense?

Sango: eres culpable por que siendo una mujer tan bella aprovechas la excusa del trabajo para ponerte esos trajes tan muertos, sin vida, ni armonía, necesitas un cambio total si lo quieres enamorar.

Ahome: eso es verdad, date cuenta apenas usas brillo labial ,por favor amiga ,eres 100 culpable.

Sango : despierta Rin tienes que utilizar el arte de la seducción ,tienes que utilizar los recursos que tienes conquístalo se mas atrevida..

Ahome: tan poco es que serás como esas arpías que lo rodean ,para que el vea que no hay comparación.

Sango: por eso te diré 3 armas infalibles para conquistar a un hombre o a un iceberg en este caso….

Rin/ahome: y cuales son.

Sango: nueva imagen, el látigo de la indiferencia, y mi favorito los celos.

Ahome: vaya eres terrible amiga, ya veo como fue que conquistaste a miroku.

Sango: y tu tambien tienes que apurarte antes de que otra te baje a inuyasha..

Ahome:???????????????????? como que tienes razon..

Rin: oye sango estas segura de lo que dices?

Sango: por supuesto mis queridas amigas.por ejemplo tu rin cuando tu querido sessh se de cuenta de que ser su mano derecha no lo es todo en tu vida se quedara inquieto y te pondra mucho mas atención,; y tu ahome ponte las pilas mira que hay que reconocer que al igual que el amado iceberg de rin ,inuyasha esta como quiere y tambien lo rodean las abispas.

Aho/rin: tienes razon…..

Rin :aun asi dejenme pensarlo y esta noche les doy mi respuesta de acuerdo?

San/aho: de acuerdo.

Rin: ahora ordenemos el almuerzo que muero de hambre.

Asi entre conversaciones interesantes y planes poco convencionales el almuerzo se les paso volando y cada una regreso a sus deberes,

las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sólo para ver cómo su día se tornaba oscuro mientras veía a su jefe separarse de una despampanante rubia luego de lo que parecía un tórrido y apasionado beso.

Rin:-(no puede ser (pensando),Pero ella no lo quiere y yo sí…)

Esas eran las palabras que se repetía a sí misma mientras se acercó y disimulando una sonrisa, y sentandose en su escritorio………de igual manera sesshomaru regreso a su oficina.

Una vez que el entro a rin le cayo la realidad.

Rin: (pensando) estoy harta, cansada de esta situación; de que esas arpias se le vallan encima como abeja a la miel y el ni tonto ni perezoso se aprovecha y vive de falda en falda, como si esas fueran mejor que yo ,claro no; no lo son y se lo voy a demostrar..; esto se acabo hoy ,aquí y ahora .no mas la tonta asistente ,sesshomaru taisho va a saber que tan valiosa es rin glory,,...

Tomando su celular marco un numero conocido ala perfeccion.

Ahome: si hola?

Rin: soy rin ,ya tome mi decisión.

Ahome: (con el alma en vilo) que rapida eres amiga algo grave debio pasar para que te decidieras tan pronto, y cual fue tu decisión?

Rin: seguire los consejos de sango y se lo voy a pelear a esas brujas que no lo dejan en paz.

Ahome:(emocionadisima) ahhhhhhhhhhhh que bien rin ahora si lo vas a atrapar, llamare a sango y nos reunimos aquí en mi casa esta noche para planear todo ala perfeccion.

Rin: ok, nos vemos esta noche en tu casa., y tu tambien ponte las pilas ,bye..

Terminando de hablar con ahome el intercomunicador de su jefe sono.

Rin: que desea?

Sessh: te nesecito ahora, ven .

Rin :enseguida estoy con usted.

Antes de ir con el como siempre penso ,ojala y de verdad me nesecitaras como yo a ti.

Pero esta vez rin decidio que no iría veloz como el sonido, lo haría esperar un poquito aunque la costara un par de gritos de su jefe.

Espero 10 minutos y luego entro ala oficina ,de su ya enojado jefe por la demora de ella.

Sessh: por que te tardaste ,sabes que no lo soporto cuando digo ahora es ahora , entendido?

Rin :(indiferente y fria) entendido, ahora dígame para que me necesita...

Sessh: quiero que reserves una mesa privada para hoy alas 9:00 pm. En el restaurant frances el et-noi.

Rin:(enojada, e indiferente) supongo que para 2 como siempre.?

Sessh:(con aire magistral ) supones bien , como siempre .

Rin: se le ofrece algo mas?

Sessh: es todo puedes retirarte.

Rin se marcho de inmediato a cumplir con el encargo de su jefe ;mientras que el estaba un poco contraido por como se habia mostrado su fiel empleada hace unos momentos.

Sessh: pero que demonios le pasa ,que cree no me di cuenta de su actitud altanera, grrrrrrrr.

El hombre no pasaba de los 28 años. Se sentaba en su sillón con aire señorial indispuesto pero obligado a sumergirse en una montaña de papeles. Labor tediosa que le tomaba horas y a veces el día. Muchas veces se veía obligado a interrumpir aquél tedio para cargar con otro calvario.

Exhaustivas reuniones con los peces gordos del area empresarial que lograban fulminar su paciencia mucho más rápido que lo que tardaba en respirar.

El resto del dia fue lo mismo que siempre ,firmar papeles y atender a personas indeseables a su presencia .

alas 8:00 pm ,ambos salieron de la oficina pero con rumbos totalmente diferentes donde su destino estaba en juego...

ella a reunirse con sus amigas para implementar la estrategia que la acercaria a el, o la alejaria para siempre..

y por otro lado el hiba a cenar con una mujer la cual probablemente duraria mas de 2 dias junto a el.


End file.
